Hidden Magic
by Dallandra LeFay
Summary: Eva has a secret that she doesn't remember and it's going to cause her a lot of trouble sooner or later.  Can Eva uncover her secret before things get too difficult? Will Jace break all the rules and fall in love with the one person he can never have?
1. Of Sickness and Trains

**A/N: Okay, firstly for those of you that use you may have already seen this story as I have an account on there as well (under the same name). **

**Anyway on with the story! I hope you like it! **

**Read it. Review it. Love it. 3 :P**

Tendrils of moonlight crept through the clouds and left pools of silver light in the moss strewn ground. I could feel the gentle breeze caress my skin as it howled through the trees and I lay there lost, lost within my thoughts and memories. I felt a single silent tear tumble down my cheek as I remembered those last few precious moments of bliss. I didn't want to remember anymore. I didn't want to feel pain anymore. I succumbed to the darkness and let everything just melt away: closing my eyes, I fell silently into the bottomless pit of death which awaited me.

4 months earlier

"Hey guys!" I called as I saw my friends in the distance. They turned at my voice and waved, beckoning me over.

"We're gonna be late if you don't get moving, Eva!"

"I'm moving. I'm moving. Jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist Riley!" I panted as I caught up with them. I noticed a look of panic and relief in my brother, Jace's eyes, but before I could question it Gina spoke.

"Yeah, Riley, leave the poor girl alone. She clearly had more important stuff to do then meet up with us."

I was about to reply when the whistle and hiss of the train distracted me. Suddenly nerves bubbled into existence and I felt the rapid urge to throw up. Gina, the only girl apart from me in our little groups, clearly noticed the expression etched on my face, as I tried so very hard not to empty the contents of my stomach there and then.

"Calm down, Eva. Everything's going to be fine." She said as she put her arm around my shoulders.

"You think?" I felt the bile rise up my throat as I spoke.

"Yup. You have nothing to worry about. We're here with you, going through the same things…well, not the exact same things, but its close enough."

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna help her, Gina." Danny said, poking his head out of the train's window. The guys had already got on, leaving Gina and me on the platform.

"Yes it is, Danny!" Gina snapped. "It's going to help distract her from the thoughts of all those questioning eyes staring at her as she walks down the halls. It's going to help distract her from the impending doom that is sure to follow us-"

"Oh, god!" I said as I clamped my hand over my mouth, ran onto the train and into the nearest toilet.

"Yeah, really distracting, Gina." Laughed Danny, leaving Gina looking dumfound and guilty on the platform.

I spent most of the journey retching over the toilet. My head was splitting, my throat raw and my eyes were weeping; just the thought of what I was heading towards was nauseating. I stood with my back resting on the toilet door, listening to the calming rhythmic sound of the train. I didn't trust my stomach or my nerves enough to go sit with my friends. The six of us – me, Gina, Riley, Danny, Kye and Jace – were transferring schools, so we were currently making our way to London where we would be staying until the first day of the school term. I _wasn't_ looking forward to it.

Someone thumped on the toilet door, shaking me out of my daydream. "Eva? Where here." I recognised the voice as Jace, my brother. I slipped off into a daydream at the thought of me, Jace and our childhood, not noticing the train slowing down.

"Eva! Have you died in there or what?" Jace yelled through the door. "We're here, get out already!"

Wha?"

"Jeez, it sounds like she's been asleep." Kye sighed dramatically.

"You better not have, Eva. I don't want to have to help you clean up."

"It's okay Gina, I didn't fall asleep." I said as I stepped out of the toilet. Before I could say anything else, I was hoisted up into the air and I let out a small squeak as the ground vanished beneath me.

"Cut it out, Jace!" He ignored me and stepped off of the train on to the busy platform. "If you don't put down I'm going to throw up!" I said thumping him on the back. The guys just laughed at me. It wasn't till then though that I realised that I was actually going to throw up – again.

I started to squirm in Jace's arms. "Jace, please?" I whimpered weakly.

"Uh, Jace, I really think you should put her down." Jace turned to face Danny.

"Yeah, she's gone really pale." Kye cut in.

As if on cue, I felt a huge wave of nausea rise up from the depths of my stomach, Jace suddenly dropped me and I ran full pelt to the nearest bin. I made it – just.

Gina was the first to reach me and silently held my hair back as I brought up what little I had left of my breakfast. I seriously didn't think they'd be anything left to come up.

After cleaning up, finding a bus station, arguing with numerous bus drivers that the address we had _was_ correct, we finally made it to our destination: The Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't until after we'd settled into our rooms that we realised our mistake.

"Muggles don't know about The Leaky Cauldron!"

We all froze at Riley's comment and mentally face palmed ourselves before laughing it off. We headed downstairs after to explore Diagon Alley.

"Wow." Came the collective hum from behind me and I couldn't have said it better myself; it was impressive. It was like an assault on my senses with all of the different smells, sights and sounds that drifted through to me.

"Come on, let's get shopping." Gina said looking at me, a glint of ecstasy in her eyes.

We shopped for what felt like hours, my feet were killing me and I swear I had blisters _on _my blisters. The guys weren't too happy either. We had all bought our school supplies and our arms were weighed down by the sheer enormity of it all.

"Are you sure we need all of this!" Moaned Jace, as the others walked into yet another shop.

"Yes," I said. "It says so on our list, so stop your whining."

"I'm not whining. I'm just asking if we actually need all of this." He said nodding down at the bundle in his arms.

"You're whining, shut up." I replied. He shut up.

Our relationship was weird, I mean he's my brother which isn't weird, but he always does what I tell him and that certainly isn't normal. Come to think of it our whole existence is weird; it's just too perfect. I was thrusted from my thoughts when I bumped into something solid. I landed on the ground with an "Oof!" and my supplies went everywhere.

"Watch where you're bloody going!"

I looked up to see a guy with platinum blonde hair and startling grey eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to –" I was cut off when Jace stepped forward, putting himself between my and the blonde.

"Back up, blondie." Jace's voice was deep and quite terrifying. The blonde took a step back, his eyes showed a little fear before deadpanning.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who you are talking to?" Wow, what a prat, I thought. I could have sworn I saw Jace smirk before replying.

"I'm her brother. No I don't know who you are and frankly I didn't give a fuck!" Jace took a step forward, towering over the blonde. "Now apologise!"

The blonde glanced down at me, still sat on the floor surrounded by a lot of brown packages, "Malfoy's don't apologise." And with that he turned and walked away. Jace was about to go after him, when I grabbed his hand.

"Don't bother Jace."

Jace turned to face me and as he was picking me up of the floor, said "He should have apologised."

"Maybe but –" I never got to finish my sentence because Gina, Riley, Danny and Kye came running out of the shop in front of us.

"What happened?"

"Who was that?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Why didn't you hit him?"

We were bombarded with questions at a high rate of knots and Jace had to calm everyone down, answer a few questions and gather our things before we headed back to The Leaky Cauldron.

**A/N: What do you think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please review, I would love some feedback! Please! 3 Next chapter should be up soon :D**


	2. Of Secrets and Sideeffects

Jace's POV

_Where the hell is she? _The train was about to leave and we were stood at the platform waiting for Eva. _I should have gone with her. I should be there in case something happens._

"Jace mate, calm down, she'll be here in a minute."

I turned to face Kye and noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at me. Gina, Danny and Riley had all noticed the look of panic on my face.

"It's just that –"

"Hey guys!"

We turned at Eva's voice and waved her over to us.

"We're gonna be late if you don't get moving, Eva!"

"I'm moving. I'm moving. Jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist Riley!" She panted as she caught up with us.

"Yeah, Riley, leave the poor girl alone, she clearly had more important stuff to do then meet up with us."

I watched as her face paled and she tensed. I wanted to protect her but I couldn't, I was helpless.

"Calm down, Eva. Everything's going to be fine." Gina said as she put her arm around Eva's shoulders.

"You think?"

"Yup. You have nothing to worry about. We're here with you, going through the same things….well, not the exact same things, but its close enough."

The guys and I had all gotten on the train and were listening to the girls on the platform.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna help her, Gina." Danny said, poking his head out of the train's window.

"Yes it is, Danny!" Gina snapped. "It's going to help distract her from the thoughts of all those questioning eyes staring at her as she walks down the halls. It's going to help distract her from the impending doom that is sure to follow us-"

"Oh, god!" I heard Eva say and watched her run onto the train and into the toilet, her hand clamped over her mouth. I stood to go help but Riley held me back. "There's nothing you can do."

"Yeah, really distracting, Gina." Laughed Danny, leaving Gina looking dumfound and guilty on the platform.

Eva spent the rest of the journey in the toilet, so the guys and I used that time to discuss our situation.

"Whose idea was it to make her throw-up? I mean I know she needed to have flaws, but couldn't she have had one that isn't so….messy?"

"It's a side-effect to the change her body's going through. It can't be helped, Danny." I sighed as I heard Eva retch.

"But you're not throwing up?"

"No, but I know who I am. _What_ I am. She doesn't." I replied to Danny, keeping my eyes firmly locked on the toilet door. We continued to talk to each other; the guys were mainly discussing our transfer to this new school: Hogwarts. I wasn't really that interested so I kept my thoughts to Eva, listening in to her mind in case she needed me. Soon though, the train started to slow as we came into the station. "Eva. We're here." I said as I reached the toilets. I waited, expecting Eva to open the door but she didn't and I tensed. "Eva! Have you died in there or what?" I yelled as I tapped on the door urgently. "We're here, get out already!"

"Wha?" Came her mumbled reply. I was ready to break the door down to get to her; nerves bubbling in my stomach.

"Jeez, it sounds like she's been asleep." Kye sighed dramatically.

"You better not have, Eva. I don't want to have to help you clean up."

"It's okay, Gina, I didn't fall asleep." Eva said as she stepped out of the toilet. I relaxed. Before she could say anymore I hoisted her up into the air and over my shoulder, muttering about being late. She let out a small squeak.

"Cut it out, Jace! If you don't put me down I'm going to throw up!" She said thumping me on the back, while the guys laughed. Eva squirmed in my arms and gave a small whimper, "Jace, please?"

"Uh, Jace, I really think you should put her down." I turned to face Danny.

"Yeah, she's gone really pale." Kye cut in.

I suddenly dropped her and watched as she ran full pelt to the nearest bin. She made it – just.

Gina was the first to reach her and silently held her hair back as she brought up what little she had left of her breakfast. I stood quietly and felt guilty about what she was going through.

After cleaning up, finding a bus station, arguing with numerous bus drivers that the address we had _was_ correct, we finally made it to our destination: The Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't until after we'd settled into our rooms that we realised our mistake.

"Muggles don't know about The Leaky Cauldron!"

We all froze at Riley's comment and mentally face palmed ourselves before laughing it off. We headed downstairs after to explore Diagon Alley.

"Wow." Came the collective hum from me and the guys. Admittedly I have seen much more amazing sights back home, however there was something about it that put a sense of awe into you.

"Come on, let's get shopping." Gina said looking at Eva, a glint of ecstasy in her eyes.

We had all bought our school supplies and our arms were weighed down by the sheer enormity of it all.

"Are you sure we need all of this!" I moaned, as the others walked into yet another shop.

"Yes," Eva said. "It says so on our list, so stop your whining."

"I'm not whining. I'm just asking if we actually need all of this." I said nodding down at the bundle in my arms.

"You're whining, shut up." She replied.

I shut up. She may not remember who she is or who I am, but I do and even though she can't remember I must do as she wishes; no matter whom she thinks we are. I looked into her mind and saw that she was beginning to doubt everything. She was beginning to see the flaws in our existence, picking up on the fact that everything was just too perfect. We were thrusted from her thoughts when she bumped into something solid; she landed on the ground with an "Oof!" and her supplies went everywhere.

"Watch where you're bloody going!"

I looked over to see a guy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to –" She was cut off when I stepped forward, putting myself between her and the blonde.

"Back up, blondie." I said, my voice deep. The blonde took a step back, his eyes showed a little fear before deadpanning.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who you are talking to?" I smirked slightly hearing Eva's thoughts.

"I'm her brother. No I don't know who you are and frankly I didn't give a fuck!" I took a step forward, towering over the blonde. "Now apologise!"

The guy glanced down at Eva, "Malfoy's don't apologise." And with that he turned and walked away. I was about to go after him, when Eva grabbed my hand.

"Don't bother Jace."

I turned to face her. I didn't like it and as I was picking her up off the floor, said "He should have apologised."

"Maybe but –" She never got to finish her sentence because Gina, Riley, Danny and Kye came running out of the shop in front of us.

"What happened?"

"Who was that?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Why didn't you hit him?"

We were bombarded with questions at a high rate of knots and I tried to calm everyone down, answer a few questions and gather our things before we headed back to The Leaky Cauldron. My thoughts directed as hunting down the blonde prat and making him apologise to Lady Evangeline.

Draco's POV

I had just met up with Blaise outside of Madam Malkins when some oaf bumped into me. I heard a small "Oof" and thought it was Granger. "Watch where you're bloody going!" Imagine my shock when I turn to see a pale faced red-head staring up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to –" She was cut off when her dark haired companion stepped forward, putting himself between her and me. _He must be her boyfriend._

"Back up, blondie." I took a step back, when he spoke and felt my eyes widen in fear but I composed myself quickly before anyone had had the chance to notice. _Malfoy's don't feel fear._

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I'm her brother. No I don't know who you are and frankly I don't give a fuck!" He took a step forward, towering over me. _Ah, so not her boyfriend then. He really is quite tall. _"Now apologise!"

I glanced down at the red-head, who was still sat on the floor before replying "Malfoy's don't apologise." And with that I turned and walked away, Blaise following behind me. Her brother looked like he was about to come after me and I had a hand on my wand just in case. I heard her say "Don't bother Jace."

"Wow, did you see her." Blaise said once we were out of earshot.

"Yes, I did see her Blaise. She bumped into me after all." I said sarcastically. Blaise and O had known each other since we were born and he was the only person I would truly call my friend.

"I haven't seen her around before. She's definitely going to Hogwarts, you can tell by the supplies she had, but she's gotta be too old for a first year…"

Blaise continued to talk and I continued to ignore him, my thoughts caught up with her and her strikingly red hair. Now when I say red, I mean red. It wasn't the ginger crap associated with the Weasel family; no, it was actually red, like it was on fire. As the day wore on I forgot about my encounter and focused on getting my supplies for yet another year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know it's pretty much the same as the first chapter but I needed to get Jace's point of view across (like the conversation Jace has while Eva is in the toilet throwing up and the reason Jace acts all protective – well not so much the reason why but a small inkling) That's why I also added a small bit on Draco's POV just to give you guys something else to read. **

** I think this will probably be the only time you'll see the story from Jace's point of view, purely because he is ALWAYS with Eva. I may do a quick Jace POV during later chapters but I'm not sure yet. THINGS WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE!**

**Please R+R, I'd love some feedback on what I could improve, change etc. I'll give you cookies :D**

**Love to you all 3 **


	3. Of Silences and Friends

Eva's POV

It was September 1st; we had packed our things and were waiting to go to Kings Cross and I still felt queasy. The guys had clearly noticed that I was feeling dismayed at my constant illness and had all stayed silent, leaving me to my thoughts; which kept bringing me back to the previous day when I was knocked over by that peroxide prat. But his eyes, oh how his eyes fascinated me. I won't ever forget those eyes: grey swirling vortex's of nameless emotion, like the calm before the storm. I shook my head to clear the image from my mind and stood up.

"I've had enough! Let's just go already!"

"We still have 3 hours before the train is set to leave, Eva! What on God's green Earth are we going to do?" Kye snapped and I felt Jace tense beside me. _What is wrong with him?_ My stomach chose that moment to grumble and I decide what we could do.

"We can go get breakfast."

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do?" Danny asked, looking at me sympathetically.

"Yes."

We arrived at Kings Cross and I seated myself in a large overstuffed armchair inside Starbucks and told Gina to get me something 'yummy'.

"Ha-ha, so as long as it's edible it'll do, Gina!" chuckled Riley. I pouted as the guys laughed at me. _Wow, Jace actually cracked a smile. Don't think I've seen one of them in a while._ Jace smirked into the distance but his face was sullen and I had the sudden urge to ruffle his hair and say "What's up kid? Why the long face?"

As Gina came back with our order I noticed a single mum over at another table: her kid was asleep in the pushchair and she nudged him slightly to wake him up, the kid was clearly having none of it and stomped on her foot. I chuckled as a poem flowed into my mind like a sent on the breeze.

_Silence is golden_

_Silence is sweet_

_But ruin my silence,_

_And I'll stamp on your feet._

Jace suddenly snorted into his coffee, throwing me back into the world of the living and I watched in abject glee as he tried to profusely apologise to the woman he had sprayed with hot liquids. _I swear the boy can hear my thoughts!_ I noticed Jace glance in my direction as the thought passed through me and I got the swift sensation of a headache. I clapped my hand to my mouth and ran….bile rising fast.

After Gina had ushered me out of the toilet, we wandered over to find our platform, getting a little lost in the process.

"There isn't a bloody nine and three-quarters!"

"Why don't we ask someone?"

"Oh, yeah, like that's going to help! Muggles don't know about magic remember?"

"Say's the guy who asked a Muggle bus driver to take us to the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Hey! You guy's didn't say anything at the time!"

Our argument was interrupted when some girl with bushy brown hair said, "Excuse me, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Turning to face the voice I noticed that she was accompanied by 3 other people: a younger looking ginger girl, a freckle-faced boy with the same ginger hair. _Clearly related_. And a black haired boy with spectacles.

"I don't suppose it was too difficult." I said sheepishly

"No," chuckled the ginger girl. "It wasn't."

"Can we help you at all." Jace said putting himself in front of me possessively. He was beginning to get on my nerves with all this protective crap.

"We just overheard that you were looking for platform nine and three-quarters and thought you might like our help."

"Thank you, help would be much appreciated. We've just transferred and we're having trouble getting around." I said, pushing Jace out of the way. _What the hell has gotten into him?_ There it was again; that nagging feeling of doubt clawing away at the back of my mind and I clamped my hand over my mouth, bile rising. As I threw up into the nearest bin, I thought I heard Kye and Jace whispering.

"Are you sure you can't do something for her?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She said herself something like this would happen and that there was nothing that could be done."

I couldn't dwell too much on what they had said as another bout of nausea had washed over me, sending convulsions up my spine. _Such a great way to welcome new friends…_

**A/N: What did you all think? It's a little shorter than my previous chapters but I felt that there wasn't much else to say in this chapter.**

**AND I thought I'd add a brief description of Eva and her friends. I'm putting it here because I can't see how I'm going to work it into the story now that you've already met the characters….so, here it is:**

**Eva**

**Eva has softly flowing waist length red hair (as Draco says in chapter 2 it is RED like it is actually on fire), liquid amber eyes and ashen skin. She is slim built but her muscles are well toned (an athletes body) – around 5'8''**

**Jace**

**Jace's hair is short, tussled and dark brown almost black colour, his eyes the same liquid amber as Eva and his skin ashen. Although slim built, he is tall and muscular. Around 6'3''**

**Kye**

**Kye is tall and powerfully built. His chestnut skin contrasts with his green eyes. His hair short and black. Around 5'8''**

**Riley**

**Riley has emo-ish brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes and olive skin. Slim built, around 5'6''**

**Danny**

**Danny has black emo styled hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He is slim built and around 5'6''**

**Gina**

**Gina has shoulder length blonde hair with deep hazel eyes and a tanned complexion. Slim built, and around 5'3'' she is the titch of the group.**


	4. Of Reencounters and New beginnings

Eva's POV

"Are you sure you're alright?" the bushy haired girl asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a pretty normal thing for me…weak stomach." I said awkwardly. "I'm Eva, by the way. This is Gina, Danny, Riley, Kye and my brother Jace."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny and that is Harry Potter." Hermione said, pointing out her friends.

We exchanged pleasantries and our newly acquainted friends showed us how to get onto the platform to go to Hogwarts.

"I'm not walking into a brick wall!"

"It's not a _real_ brick wall." Ginny said to Riley, who was looking aghast at the thought of making a fool of himself.

"I don't care if it's made of cake, I'm not doing it!" Riley shouted, causing people to stare.

"You know I could just eat some cake…" Ron muttered and we all chuckled at his comment. We managed to get Riley onto platform nine and three-quarters without much mishap and we were about to get onto the train when I heard a voice I wasn't sure I wanted to hear.

"What's this? Has the Potty clan increased?"

I froze and noticed Jace get closer to me – more protective.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry stepped forward, unaware that he was blocking me further from Malfoy's field of vision.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're the guy that knocked Eva over!" Gina called from my left. Malfoy glanced up at Gina, casting his gaze across Riley, Danny and Kye before he landed upon Jace who glared down at him, eyes ablaze with rage.

"Y-you?" Malfoy stammered, his eyes drifted from Jace and found me. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes – those wondrous chasms of mystery – I was pulled from my hypnotic state when I felt someone pinch me sharply on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I looked up at Jace whose gaze that was fixated on Malfoy had darkened somewhat considerably, as if he knew what I saw. As if he knew what I was thinking when I looked at Malfoy. There was that nagging sensation at the back of my mind again. I was determined to figure out what it was and what was causing it; I tried to focus on the previous times I had felt it and what had happened both before and after, but no sooner had I delved deeper into my mind, bile was rising up my throat fast and I dashed onto the train in order to find somewhere fairly appropriate to throw up.

Jace's POV

_I couldn't help but stare into his eyes – those wondrous chasms of mystery. _I couldn't help but feel annoyed at her thoughts, angry at myself for her own feelings. Feelings she herself, did not yet know she had. And it's _his_ fault; if he had not bumped into her like that we would not be in the current situation. We? I. _I _would not be in the current situation.

I carefully reached out my arm and pinched Eva slightly, trying to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Ow! What was that for?" From the corner of my eye I could see her looking at me, but what she was thinking, I do not know. It seems she still holds the power – albeit subconsciously – to close her mind to me. The next thing I noticed was Eva running onto the train. I sighed mentally; I wish I could help her.

"Ha-ha, she obviously couldn't stand to look at your ugly face anymore, Malfoy!" Ron called out gleefully.

"You still need to apologise to my sister!" I saw not only blondie recall slightly but all of my friends, new and old, look at me in shock. To be perfectly honest, I don't blame them, I even shocked myself at the growl that came out; laced with hidden emotions.

Eva's POV

My stomach had settled and I found myself sat in a large compartment waiting on my friends. _I do hope they won't be long. _I had decided not to head back out onto the platform, just in case I found myself face to face with not only Malfoy but my breakfast too. It seemed to be around half an hour before I was finally accompanied by my friends, but I knew it to be only 10 minuets before the compartment door slid open.

"…then he said 'Malfoy's don't apologise' and walked off. Jace looked ready to kill him."

Gina and Danny were re-telling the accounts of the other day when we had all met Malfoy for the first time.

"Eva, there you are. Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione, I am."

We settled into a steady conversation about Hogwarts life for the remainder of the journey.

oOo

The train began to slow to a halt, as it entered the station and everyone started to collect their belongings and make their way off the train.

"That's Hogsmeade, over there." Ginny said, pointing over at the small village to the right.

"Did you know that Hogsmeade is -"

"The only entirely wizarding village in Britain? Yes, I read about it somewhere." I said interrupting Hermione. "Personally, I can't wait to see the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall; I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at me dumbfounded while Hermione muttered, "Finally, someone I can talk to."

The trip up to the castle was pretty quiet, with everyone in their own little discussions; Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch with Danny, Kye, Riley and Jace, Ginny and Gina were talking about boys and homework and Hermione and I were discussing our opinions on Hogwarts: A History.

As we entered the Entrance Hall, a stern looking woman, who was surrounded by nervous looking first years, gestured us over to her.

"That's Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. We'll see you in there." Hermione whispered to us as she and the others went into the Great Hall.

"You must be our transfer students." she said, "You'll be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. You will be sorted first, before the first years." We nodded in understanding before she continued.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Follow me."

We followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, hundreds of eyes trained onto us. My nerves started up again and I could feel my cheeks tingle in anticipation of the bile that would soon be rising. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over a Jace with an expression on his face that clearly said _Try and hold it in._ I'd try, but I couldn't promise. Dumbledore gave a little speech, explaining that there would be 6 transfer students entering 6th year before McGonagall took over.

"Belikov, Evangeline"

I cringed as I stepped forward, I hate my name. I sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on my head. _Interesting, interesting...such power in your mind. Ahh, but what is this? It is hidden magic...hidden by yourself; I wonder why? You are smart, loyal, cunning and brave; well suited for all houses but which shall I put you in..."_GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and I went over to sit next to Hermione, Ron and Harry, pondering what the hat had said to me. One by one my friends were sorted:

"Belikov, Jace"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Davidson, Gina"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Duval, Danny"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Huston, Riley"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Murphy, Kye"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I was upset that we weren't all in the same house but at least I would still see them around, and we will always meet up after classes. The first years were sorted and the feast began; piles of delicious food appearing in front of us and I piled my plate high, realising I hadn't eaten properly for days. My feeling of throwing up gone, I enjoyed my first moments of a new life, with new friends.

**A/N: So what do you think about this one? Huh? Personally I felt it went a bit slow somewhere in the middle (around the train stations – both Kings Cross and Hogsmeade) but that's just me. Perhaps it was slow because I couldn't think of something to write about for that particular section….who knows?**

**Please review….even if it's just a quick smiley face, it makes me happy :D**

**Next chapter should be up soon 3 xx **


	5. Of Hospitals and Blood

Eva's POV

"It's not what I was expecting." Gina said, "I mean look at that monstorsity! How are we meant to NOT get lost?"

It was a Sunday so no classes. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had taken us outside to show us around the grounds; we were currently sat by the lake soaking up the sun, I was stood with my feet in the lake cooling them off.

"Once you've been here for a few weeks, you get used to it." Hermione said, her nose stuck in a book.

"It's the stairs you've gotta watch out for. You'll never get used to them."

"Yeah, Rons right. They really mess with your mind." Harry added.

I thought back to earlier when they had shown us to the common room; the stairs were vast and many. Not to mention they were _moving_. It was really quite incredible. I vaguely remember something of a place I'd seen before, but the image was fuzzy and I couldn't make out any details; I know it was pretty, no, that's not right, it was _beautiful_.

"Argh!" I threw my hands up to my head, clutching my temples in pain.

Shouts of concern surrounded me but they sounded distant and I couldn't make out who had said what. The pain was dulling now but darkness threatened to take me into unconsciousness; as my sight faded and my body began to collapse, I felt strong arms surround me and lift me from my imminent collision with the ground. Darkness claimed me then, I remember nothing more. 

My eyes flickered open and I groaned in annoyance as a bright light caught my eyes. Where I was, I didn't know. _I was outside a moment ago, what happened?_ The memory of pain floated back to me and I instinctively threw my hands to my head and whimpered at the dull ache that resided there.

"Oh my, you're awake!"

I blinked a few times in the direction of the voice, trying to get my eyes used to the harshness of the lights.

"How are you feeling, dearie?"

"Headache." I was surprised at the croakiness of my voice and it must have been noticeable on my face, as the woman hovering over me said, "You've been unconscious for 3 days, try not to strain yourself by talking too much."

_3 days! I've been unconscious for 3 days!_ I chose that moment to take in my surroundings and found myself lying in a bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing. At the foot of my bed I noticed cards and chocolate.

"You've had a lot of visitors."

The woman bustled over to a cabinet, took out a small vial and came back over to me.

"Drink this. You'll feel better."

I took the vial with some apprehension but it had no taste and the ache in my head vanished almost instantly, which I was indeed grateful for.

The hours passed relatively slowly and thanks to a sleeping drought, I missed most of it. I woke briefly around lunch, I think, to the sound of quiet chatting but I was too tired to care much. The second time I awoke, I was much more refreshed and was greeted by the sight of my friends; Ron, Harry, Riley and Kye were helping themselves to my chocolates, Gina, Ginny and Hermione were sat by my bed talking to themselves and Danny and Jace were pacing up and down the ward.

"Hey guys." I croaked quietly.

"EVA!" Came the chorused reply.

"How are you feeling? Do you need Madam Promfrey? Is your head still hurting? You still look tired, perhaps you need more sleep." Jace said, his voice laced with panic, as he pushed his way to my bedside.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice still a little rough but getting better each time I spoke. "A little hungry but that's it."

"I'm not surprised, you've been unconscious since Sunday and you weren't eating properly before that." Hermione said, handing me the glass of water from my bedside table.

I took a tentative sip and was rewarded with a refreshing coolness that enveloped my raw throat, soothing the harsh clawing I felt when I spoke; I sighed in relief.

"You should be alright to leave by tonight." Madam Promfrey said as she came to check on me. "Now, visiting time is over, please leave."

"See ya later, Eva."

"Hope you're feeling better later."

"We'll come and see you later, Eva."

I chuckled as they all tried to get their messages of well wishes and goodbyes in before Madam Promfrey slammed the hospital wing door shut in their faces.

"Bye guys, see you later."

Jace's POV

"It's not what I was expecting." Gina said, "I mean look at that monstorsity! How are we meant to NOT get lost?"

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had taken us outside to show us around the grounds. It had been interesting to see the school and all of its facilities. We were currently sitting in the sun near the lake, discussing the school; Eva was stood cooling her feet in the water.

"Once you've been here for a few weeks, you get used to it." Hermione said, her nose stuck in a book.

"It's the stairs you've gotta watch out for. You'll never get used to them."

"Yeah, Ron's right. They really mess with your mind." Harry added.

I was watching Eva when she cried out in pain and threw her hands up to her head, gripping her temples.

"Argh!"

Everyone started calling out to her, asking if she was alright. She began to look faint and I was on my feet and wrapping my arms around her before she could hit the ground.

"Oh my God!"

"Quick, we need to get her to the hospital wing."

I turned and followed Harry and the others, Hermione's book lay forgotten in the grass.

_Eva? Eva, can you hear me? Eva! _I knew it was pointless to try and talk to her mentally but I had to try, even if i could've made thing worse by trying. I just couldn't risk it being _them_.

It took about 5 minutes to get to the hospital wing.

"Madam Promfrey!" Ginny called as we entered the ward.

"What is it?" Madam Promfrey said as she walked out of her office. "Oh, my! What happened? Quickly put her on the bed."

Hermione explained her, in detail, of what had happened as I carried Eva over to the bed Madam Promfrey indicated to. I laid her down on the bed, her beautiful fiery hair fanning out under her. _Oh, please let her be alright!_

I forget what happened next, everything seemed to blur by pretty quickly. I didn't snap out of my daze until Monday afternoon, whilst in Potions.

"Mr Potter."

"Yes, sir?"

"Since you are clearly _not_ paying attention, would you care to tell me where Miss Belikov is?"

"Eva's in the hospital wing, sir."

Professor Snape regarded Harry's reply for a few seconds beofre continuing the lesson.

"Wow, Potter. She even beat your track record. What did you do, push her down the stairs?" sneered Malfoy.

My hand tightened its grip on my quill when I heard blondie comment.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"10 points from Gryffindor, for speaking in class." Professor Snape said, glaring at Harry.

"Ha-ha! Or is she as stupid as Longbottom looks?"

"I said-"

There was a loud 'crack' as my grip tightened even more and snapped my quill in half. Before Harry could finish, I stood, walked over to Malfoy and punched him...hard.

"Argh!" Malfoy yelled as her toppled off the back of his stool at the force of my punch.

Blood gushed from his nose, all over his uniform and onto the floor. I vaguely recall the Gryffindors cheering and Snape yelling at me that I had detention as I walked out of the classroom. 

_3 days! She's been out cold for 3 days! Maybe, I made things worse by trying to communicate mentally, or maybe _they_ have her trapped._ I couldn't bear to think about it, but there wasn't much more I could think about. I was pacing up and down the hospital wing with Danny, while the others talked casually by Eva's bedside.

Danny was the only one who realised the seriousness of Eva's condition and I thanked him for it; at least I wasn't the only one thinking about _them._

"Hey guys." I heard Eva croak quietly.

"EVA!"

"How are you feeling? Do you need Madam Promfrey? Is your head still hurting? You still look tired, perhaps you need more sleep." I said, my voice full of panic, as I pushed my way to her bedside.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice sounded a little rough. "A little hungry but that's it."

"I'm not surprised, you've been unconscious since Sunday and you weren't eating properly before that." Hermione said, handing her the glass of water from her bedside table.

"You should be alright to leave by tonight." Madam Promfrey said as she came to check on her. "Now, visiting time is over, please leave."

"See ya later, Eva."

"Hope you're feeling better later."

"We'll come see you later, Eva."

I heard Eva chuckle as we all tried to get in our goodbyes before Madam Promfrey slammed the hosptial wing door shut in our faces.

"Bye guys, see you later."

The door closed and I slid down the wall with a sight of relief. Danny put his hand on my should. "Come on, mate, let's go get something to eat. Eva's okay now, we'll see her in a bit."

He was right, Eva was okay but I just couldn't get rid of teh feeling of impending dread that sat at the back of my mind.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Things are getting interesting don't you think? What did Eva remember before passing out? Who are 'they' that Jace mentions? and what's going to happen about that feeling of impending dread?**

**Please reivew! I would love to get your opinions!**


End file.
